


할로윈

by lazy_lemon



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon





	할로윈

Q의 걸음은 빠르지도, 느리지도 않았다. 본드는 가만히 그의 뒤를 따랐다. 분명 자신이 뒤에 있음을 알텐데도, 그는 돌아보지조차 않는다. 처음엔 그저 그가 눈에 띄었을 뿐이었다. 마른 어깨에 걸쳐진 외투가 조금 크다고 생각했다. 가느다란 손가락이 바람을 피해 옷깃을 쥐는 것이 어쩐지 우스웠다. 그는 언젠가 말한 대로 지하철을 타지도, 그렇다고 자신의 차를 운전하지도 않았다. 그저 걸을 뿐이었다.  
사실, 산책하기에 그다지 좋은 날은 아니다. 겨울로 접어드는 런던은 축축하고 서늘하다. 이따금씩 부는 바람의 끝은 매서워서 벌써 겨울이 한걸음 다가왔음을 알려준다. 현장 요원인 자신과 다르게 본질적으로 사무직에 특화된 듯한 청년은 여전히 앞만 바라보며 걷고 있었다. 규칙적인 걸음. 구두가 떨어지는 만큼 자신도 그에게 다가선다. 정확히 열 다섯 발자국의 간격을 두고 꾸준히 이어진 산책 아닌 산책은 느닷없이 돌아서는 외투에 조용히 끝나버렸다.

“007.”  
“그런 식으로 인사하는 것은 이제 좀 진부하지 않나?”  
“글쎄요.”

안경 너머로 느릿하게 눈이 깜박였다. 창백한 뺨이 추워보인다. 그는 깊숙이 주머니에 손을 넣고 있었다. 이런 경우 보통은 습관이거나 아주 가끔은 그 안에서 소형 권총이 본드를 겨누고 있곤 했다. 본드 자신에게는 후자가 더 익숙하지만 그는 보통 사람일 뿐이다. 아니, 정정하자. 보통을 훨씬 웃도는 천재.

“무슨 일이죠?”  
“가는 방향이 같은 것 같은데.”

다시 한 번 눈을 깜박인다. 본드는 그가 자신의 말을 믿지 않는다는 것을 알았다. 그는 그럴 만큼 순진하지 않았고, 스스로에게도 가볍기 그지 없는, 그저 입에서 나오는 대로 주워 섬긴 변명일 뿐이다.

“007.”  
“제임스.”  
“007.”  
“Q.”

언제나 고집스럽게 한 발자국 떨어져 있는데에는 웃음이 난다. 어째서 자신이 그를 따라왔는지는 스스로도 알지 못한다. 다만 눈에 밟혔을 뿐이다. 마른 어깨가, 창백한 목덜미가, 서늘한 걸음걸이가.

“용건이 없는 거라면 이만.......”

막 돌아서려는 Q의 걸음을 잡은 것은 본드가 아니었다. 한 무리의 아이들이 순식간에 그를 둘러쌌다. 알록달록한 등을 든, 우스꽝스러운 가면들. 그 중에는 제법 멋을 낸 턱시도 차림의 신사도 있었다. Q의 시선이 잠시, 본드에게 닿았다 떨어졌다. 본드는 조용히 걸음을 옮겼다. 열 걸음. 두 사람의 간격이 순식간에 가까워졌다.

“Trick or treat!”

할로윈. 우습게도 가장 어울리지 않는 두 가지가 만났다는 생각을 지울 수가 없었다. 본드는 Q의 얼굴에 당혹의 기색이 스치는 것을 보았다. 아이들은 저마다 사탕을 달라며 왁자지껄 떠들어댔고 그 틈을 비집고 나갈 방법은 없어보였다. 본드는 천천히 팔짱을 꼈다. 안경 너머의 눈이 무슨 생각을 하는지 알 수는 없지만 그가 어떻게 대처할지 보는 것도 나쁘지는 않을 것이다. 소리를 지를 수도, 혹은 매섭게 무시할 수도 있을 것이다. 본드는 이따금씩 부하 직원들을 질책하던 Q의 목소리를 떠올려 보았다. 차분한 가운데 날카로운 심지가 서걱이는 목소리.  
Q가 느릿느릿 아이들을 돌아보았다. 작게, 어깨가 들썩인다. 한숨이라도 쉬는 것일까. 주머니 속 깊이 찔러 넣었던 하얀 손이 천천히 빠져나왔다. 어떤 불호령이 내릴지, 장난기 가득 어린 얼굴의 아이들과 무표정한 Q의 얼굴을 번갈아 바라보며 본드는 저도 모르게 비어져 나오는 웃음을 참지 못했다. 그리고-

“Happy Halloween.”

가느다란 목소리가 속살거린다. 손가락 사이로 반짝이는 은종이들이 아이들의 등 속으로 떨어져 내렸다. 자그마한 환호성. 전혀 예기치 못한 전개에 본드는 혀 끝을 물었다. 조그마한 선물이지만 만족한 듯 울리는 웃음소리가 공기를 흔들었다. 본드는 멍하니 Q를 바라보았다.

“Trick or treat?”

전혀 웃음기 없는 목소리로, 청년이 본드를 마주했다. 저도 모르게 그의 손바닥 위에 얹어진 사탕을 집어들었다. 바스락거리는 종이 속의 창백한 사탕은 민트맛. 아이들에게는 조금 가혹할지도 모를 쌉싸름함이 혀 끝을 감돌았다.


End file.
